


克苏鲁设定

by 196198



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, Tentacle Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 18:19:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19469518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/196198/pseuds/196198
Summary: 旧日支配者银X土 借来的梗，跟克苏鲁不太一样。





	克苏鲁设定

土方十四郎手里握着一把古朴的银钥匙。他对这把钥匙没有任何印象却又有一种诡异的熟悉感，似乎它一直在他家里，又或是很久以前见过。握着这把钥匙，自他儿时气就能听见的低语更加清晰了，那是一种不属于任何人类的语言的轻声低语，似乎是在召唤他。古朴的钥匙上散着银光，就像他曾经多次梦见的场景: 刺眼的银光，沉睡的蔷薇，无尽的虚空。钥匙上的眼睛似的红宝石眨了一下，下一刻，刺眼的银光包围了他，旋即消失了。

当土方再次睁眼，他发现自己站在无尽的虚空之中，身前有一扇古朴的大门，不知怎的，他深知手上的钥匙就是打开这扇门的钥匙。低语声更大了，这次他听清了内容“幻象是唯一真实，物质是巨大欺骗。”①。虚空中浮现出了一些不可名状的影子，土方旋即认出那是自他儿时便能看见的模糊幻影，深入空中的巨足，由地底伸出的触手，诡异扭曲的生物，现由阴影中走出，显现在他面前。他走进大门，幻影慢慢变得更加清晰，声音也越来越大。门里飘出一丝怪异的旋律和蔷薇的花香，无不吸引着他继续向前。潜意识里，他清晰地意识到穿越大门就再也回不去了，但是他同时感觉到，门里才是他的归宿。他眼前出现了宇宙不断毁灭重塑的幻象，随即他意识到自己在用银钥匙进行着未知的仪式，诡异又熟悉的咒语自他口中发出，那几乎不像是一个人类的声音。大门缓缓打开，阴影里的幻象仿佛变成了真实，诡异恐怖的影子缓缓摇摆，奇异的话语出现在他脑海里，向他表示欢迎和祝福。他坚定地走进了涌出银光的大门。

大门里是群星中的深渊，土方顺着银光在群星中穿行。他听见星系中传出人类无法理解的声声低语，也看见了许多错乱的，不合逻辑的幻象。随着他不断行走，他看见了一团不可名状的银色光团，光团不停地变幻形状，以一种他无法理解的形式毁灭又重塑。

那片不可名状的银光颤抖了一下，土方脑海中听到了一个滂湃有力而又不属于任何语言的声音“吾—名—为—银—汝—乃—吾—之—伴—侣”手执银钥匙的土方被这声音震得跪倒在地，银光中，无形的触手伸向他，空中的蔷薇花香更浓了。他看见了虚空中生长的蔷薇。银光更强了，耀眼的光芒仿佛有实质一般，向他席卷而来。银光带来了如潮水般澎湃的信息，冲碎了他在32年来一直在幻象和低语中勉强保持的理性。他看见自己身穿黑金色的制服和一个穿着云纹和服的人拥吻，又看见自己航行在星海之上，却不小心闯进了古神沉睡之地，又看见身裹兽皮的自己在一条银色猛虎身下承欢，他意识到所有幻象都是他自己的记忆—他看见了所有时间线上的“土方十四郎”并且获得了他们的记忆，甚至在一些时间线里面，“土方十四郎”并不是人类的形态也也没有意识，而眼前的古神虽是无尽时间中的唯一存在，却一直陪着他，那个出现在他梦境中和记忆里的银发红眼男人便是古神的化身。获得了所有的记忆的他感受到了无数次死亡又获得了无数次新生，这几乎湮灭了他对“自我”的意识，但无穷无尽般的记忆之中，唯有一样事情是不变的，那就是对名为“银”的古神的爱。银光把他托了起来，轻抚着他的脸，在他脑海里低语安抚着他。土方感觉身体仿佛被泡在温暖的海水之中，在这没有时间的无尽虚空中，在这星海之间的深渊里，一切都失去了意义，唯有陪伴在古神身边。

古神无形的触手缠上了土方的身体，不管是黑色的长风衣还是光亮的皮鞋，被触手接触的衣物都风化飘散了。触手缠上他的四肢，将他的四肢拉开，形成一个“大”字。土方不禁想起记忆中自己在古神各种各样的化身下婉转承欢的样子，顿时羞红了脸。一根粗壮黏滑的触手闯进了他的嘴里，而几根略细的触手伸进了他的肉穴里，在里面扩张搅动。无形的触手甚至伸进了土方的脑海里，侵犯着他的意识，也连接上了古神的思维。精神和肉体上的双重侵犯让他感到无上的欢愉。又有几根细触手伸出，缠上了他的乳尖和下体，触手尖细的末端甚至钻进了乳孔和尿道，也一并抽插起来，土方感到一阵火辣辣的疼痛，却因为嘴被堵住，只能发出闷闷地呻吟。 更多的触手勒上他白嫩的身子，又有触手抽打他挺翘的臀部，让他身上遍布红痕，呈现出一种凌虐的美感来。触手上的粘液有催情的作用，让土方恍惚中感觉乳孔和尿道也成了承欢的性器，被触手插得又疼又爽。疼痛和快感让他的意识混沌起来。

一片混沌中，土方听见古神在他脑海里倾诉他是多么喜欢自己现在这副人类的身躯，柔顺的黑发梳成中分，露着洁白无瑕的额头，浓蓝色的凤眼中仿佛映照着万千星光，白皙光滑的皮肤，细长的脖颈，还有敏感的体质，一切都脆弱而美好。一根粗壮而又布满凸起的触手闯进了他扩张好的后穴，几乎把他的肠道撑到了极限，他瞪大眼睛，眼角也流出了生理泪水，可脱口而出的痛呼却被口中触手的一个深喉堵了回去。所有触手都开始抽插蠕动起来，土方几乎被溺死在这灭顶般的快感之中。肠道中的触手插得又深又狠，几乎要冲进乙状结肠，触手上可怖的凸起狠狠摩擦着前列腺，把他一次次推上顶峰，让他回想起银化身老虎时带刺的阴茎来。

土方的前段不停渗出前液来，却因为尿道里的触手不能射精，只能一次次忍着精液回流的痛苦低声呻吟。后穴中的触手被他高潮时痉挛般绞紧的穴肉榨出了精液，他感觉自己几乎被古神炽热的精液烫坏了，蓝艳艳的眼睛直翻白眼，可湿软的肠肉却贪婪地吸吮着触手，仿佛在渴求更多。脑海里传来古神的轻笑，似乎在笑他的淫荡，“被填满还不够吗？小十四真贪吃 ，那就给你更多吧！”随即而来的是更加猛烈的抽插，银甚至给他分享了视觉，让他看着自己穴中红艳湿软的肠肉是如何吸绞着粗壮的触手。在这狂暴的抽插中，土方的意识逐渐模糊，终于在再次被灌满肠道时晕了过去。银把晕过去的土方轻轻搂在怀里，古神的体液会改造他脆弱的身体，古神的意志会整理他凌乱的思绪。在这蔷薇沉睡之梦中，时间和空间都是不存在的，永生的种子在宇宙中漂流不断，最终回到了古神的怀抱，而这次，古神并不打算放他走。

①出自 《穿越银钥匙之门》，原文为: illusion is the one reality, substance is the great impostor


End file.
